Crazy Jim
Crazy Jim is an NPC added during the Systems Update. He gives Daily Quests, Life Goals, Epic Quests and the Biweekly Soul Stone Quest. By using a Telephone, players can dial the number 12345 in order to access him. Daily Quest Daily Quests are quests where players are asked to deliver an arbitrary amount of items in exchange for a Growtoken. Players need to deliver two types of items, which can be either blocks, seeds or clothes (e.g. 23 Checkpoint and 200 Cave Platform Seeds). The quest automatically resets at 00:00 Growtopia time. All players have the exact same daily quest. Life Goals Life goals are quests where players are asked to do a range of things to increase their Awesomeness as well as to be rewarded. Three life goals are given every day and if the player does not complete them, they will continue until finished. If a life goal has been finished, players will need to wait until 00:00 Growtopia time in order to get a new life goal. Players are also allowed to give up life goals and wait for a new item. Life goals can be any of the following: *Defeat X''' players in a Game *Harvest '''X providers *Smash X''' rarity of blocks *Smash '''X blocks *Deliver X''' of (blocks, clothing or even non-rarity items like World Locks) *Harvest '''X rarity from trees *Plant X''' rarity of seeds *Earn '''X XP *Sew X''' items *Defeat '''X Villains from crime-fighting *Catch X''' lb of fish *Deliver '''X gems *Find X''' radioactive items with a Geiger Counter *Forge '''X items *Trap X''' lb of sea life in lobster traps *Earn '''X Growtokens *Put out X''' fires *Create '''X Synthetic Chemicals *Cook '''X '''meals *Survive WolfWorld '''X '''times *Smash '''X '''Harmonic Crystals The prizes can be either random seeds, random amounts of gems or a random amount of experience. Each completed life goal grants the player 1% Awesomeness, it can go up to 100%. The higher the player's Awesomeness level is, the harder the life goals, and the better the prizes. Epic Quests Epic Quests are quests where if a player is to complete all the quests, they will be able to sponsor their own item. They must also have a clean record of behavior. The Epic Quests are: *Catch a Perfect Stonefish *Sew a Wool Scarf *Lock a world with a Emerald Lock *Discover the Truth (Referring to the Illuminati Stone.) *Plant a Wizard's Staff tree *Forge an Iron Buckle *Dress up as Locke The Traveling Salesman *Own a Top-10 Rated world *Achieve 100% Awesomeness *Complete a Massive Trauma Surgery *Craft a Xenonite Crystal *Hatch a Black Crystal Dragon *Beat a Blanket Cape out of a supervillain *Find a Topaz Block in a Golden Treasure Hoard *Buy a Riding Bumblebee or Riding Raven from the Store (Can only buy it in Easter and Halloween) *Buy a Golden Pickaxe with Growtokens *Buy the Phlogiston for Pet Trainer Medals *Collect all 4 treasures in Valhowla *Get a Ghost Charm from a Spirit Storage Unit explosion *Get a Teddy Bear from a Awkward Friendly Unicorn *Compact a dress into a Mystery Dress *In a world you own, combust a stack of 200 Highly Combustible Box you earned *Catch a Octopus Head *Complete the "Growtopian of the Year" achievement. *Splice a Weather Machine - Comet *Win 200 Carnival Games *Buy a Diamond Dragon from Locke The Traveling Salesman *Win World Of The Day or Video Of The Week *Have all Ringmaster Rings in your inventory *Level up to level 100 *Hold 3 different Legendary Items in your inventory *Complete 100 achievements After completing all the Epic Quests, players will need to visit this page to view the terms and conditions to claiming their own items. Below is a list of all items which are sponsored by players who have completed every epic quests, ordered according their release dates. Biweekly Soul Stone Quest The Biweekly Soul Stone Quest is a quest where players are given two weeks in order to complete three different tasks. Completing all three tasks will give the player a Soul Stone. The quests reset every 14 days and cannot be cancelled. The tasks given to the player are the same as the ones for completing Crazy Jim's Life Goals; three random ones are picked for the player, and these quests can vary from player to player. Gallery Image-1472883959.png Category:NPCs Category:Unobtainable Category:Unsplicable Category:Growtokens